Dual Azarath
by XellanxLarxene
Summary: Before that fateful day, he could not remember anything. However, when he met the girl in the blue robe, he started walking down the path to his destiny. Raven/OC
1. Greetings

"I need to stop pissing these things off!" I said, running as fast as I could. This valley was not exactly the easiest to traverse through, as one might think, especially if you are fleeing from a two headed spider, and did I forget to mention that the damned thing is 50 stories tall? So, yeah, back to the chase, I grabbed a wall with my bandaged hand, moving the earth behind me. I ran about another fifty yards, when I heard a destruction of stone. "Sh*t." I said to myself. I then kept running, trying to put as much distance between me and the beast. It was about another hour of running when I hit a wall, literally. Seeing as it was as big as the damn bug, I knew that this would be the point where either I killed it, or it killed me. I heard the thing hiss, not about fifty yards away. I accepted what I had to do, then prayed that it would be contained. I turned around, bringing my fists up, then launching a massive fireball into one of it's mouths. After about three seconds, he burned into a crisp. "All right!" I yelled to myself, then sensing I was still not alone, moved the plot of earth to where the people were.

"So, who wants an autograph?" I said to the five figures. I would have to say they were the most abnormal people in the world. One guy was a half robot, the other guy was most likely gay, you had to be to be wearing tights. This one kid was definitely weird, mainly for being green! One of the girls was obviously not from this planet. No girl in their right mind, other than Asians, would dress like that. Then there was this one girl, completely decked in dark blue, made me have a Deja vu moment. "Uhh, why would we get your autograph?" The green one said. The robotic man then slapped the green kid on the back of his head, saying "Sorry about that. Beast Boy's not exactly bright." "Shut up, Cyborg!" Beast Boy said. They then looked like they were about to kill each other, until gay boy said, "Both of you, knock it off!" He then directed his attention to me and said, "Sorry about that. I'm Robin, and as you can guess, those two over there are Beast Boy and Cyborg." "Uhh... Cool." I said, shaking his hand. The space girl then came over to me and said, "Oh, most joyous of days! I am happy to see you, new friend!", also nearly squeezing my lungs out of my body cavity. "Oops, sorry. I am called, Starfire." She said, unlatching herself from me, and aiming my head towards the girl in blue, "And she is called-" "Raven." I said, something pulling that word from my mind, using my mouth against my will. "How did you know my name?" She asked "I don't know. I've never met any of you before today." I told them. "So, what's your name?" Robin said to me. "Draco. Call me Draco." I told them.

I learned that they were a crime fighting group, named "Teen Titans." They showed me around their base. I honestly thought it was weird, living in a gigantic letter "T", but as long as I had a roof over my head, I didn't care if it was bigger than the foundation. Because there was no immediate room available, I was given the couch to sleep on. I honestly didn't care: it was better than just sleeping on earth. "OK Draco, before you get settled in, we need to see all of your abilities. I'll send Raven to show you the way to the training field." Robin told me. After five minutes, Raven came by the lounge area, saying, "Come on." in a depressed fashion. After the elevator ride down, I was at the island surrounding the tower. I went over to the large area of flat land, where I heard Cyborg's voice say, "Just show us what you can do on these drones, they are designed to try and beat you." "Got it." I said.

I saw the first few coming near me, and kicked small plots of earth towards their chest cavities, instantly destroying them. However, they started to close in on me, so I ran in the direction they weren't coming from. That mistakenly led me to an area covered by metal, so my earth powers were useless. I had managed to craft a sword from the Earth, making it sharper and stronger than steel myself. I put it down, deciding to use my fire powers in this round. I easily dispatched them with simple fire- packed punches and kicks. After a while, a new set, with shinier coverings showed up. "These guys are treated to be thrown into magma and not be affected. Good luck." Cyborg said over the speaker. As the four giants closed in on me, I sensed something coming up out of me. In a flash of Dark energy, I was raised up above their heads. Then, something controlled my body, moving my arm to use my gun concealed on my arm to shoot each of them in the head. In another flash of the same energy, I was deposited onto the ground, gun going back onto my arm thanks to my machine.

"How the heck did you do that dude!" I heard Beast Boy shout. I thought for a second, then found out that what I could do was teleporting. I focused on the area where they were and moved to there, in yet another flash of Dark energy. "OK, now that is cool." I said as soon as I touched ground again. "How. How do you have them?" Raven asked me, moving in closer as if to try to hit me. "I have no idea what you are talking about." I told her. "You can manipulate Dark energy. You have my powers. How did you get them?" She explained. "I don't know, OK?" I told her. "_**Azarath Metrion Zinthos**__!_" She yelled, wrapping two of the drones in Dark energy, hurling them towards me. I then turned around, and stopped them instantly using my own powers, minus the incantation. "What is your problem?" I asked her, pissed off. She somehow summoned a gigantic bird around her, teleporting her somewhere. "Did I have a giant black bird when I teleported?" I asked Robin. "No, you had a Chinese dragon. I guess that's why they call you 'Draco.' " He said back to me. "Yeah, must be. Do you guys have any idea where she is?" I asked them. "Raven normally stays in her room, why do you ask, Friend Draco?" Starfire asked me. "Just wondering." I said, using my Dragon to teleport me to her room.

"Get out of here!" Raven said as soon as I got into her room. "Raven, I just want to talk." I said, walking towards her, "The reason I couldn't tell you that I can use powers exactly like yours, is because before a few minutes ago, I couldn't **remember** that I could do it. As a matter of fact, before today, the only things I knew were my abilities of fire and earth, my gun, and my name." "You're an amneseac? She asked. "I think so, I wouldn't know." I told her. She stood up, then hugged me, of all things. "Oh God, you do not believe how much like you I wish I could be like right now." She told me. "Umm... How?" I asked her. "I wish that I could forget who my father is, but I just can't." She told me. "Ok, I don't want to know, merely out of respect for your privacy." I told her. "Thank you." She said back. "So, can I come in here after now? You have an impressive collection of books, a lot of which I would like to read." I asked her. "Of course, Draco. I would recommend this one first, to help you understand your powers more." She said, handing me a book entitled, "_History of Azarath._" "Thank you, Raven." I said, putting the ancient book under my arm. "You're welcome, Draco." She said, then started leaning in, as if she were nervous. I felt what she was doing, then proceeded to do the same. After a few seconds, we nervously kissing.


	2. Admittance

"Whoa." I said as soon as we broke off contact. "You could say that again." Raven said, slight smile on her face. "Um... Would you mind if I asked why you did that?" I asked her. "I don't know. It just, felt right." She told me. Just as we were marveling in the moment, I heard Cyborg over the intercom, saying, "Draco to my room, Draco to my room." "Oh crap." I said, slightly sad because I had to leave Raven's room. "You should probably go. Don't worry, I'll hold the book for you." Raven told me, lightly putting a grip on the book. I gave the book back to her, then said, "I'll see you in a little bit." "See you." She replied, clutching the book to her chest. I then walked out of the door, for I actually wanted to think, instead of just getting it over with fast, like I normally do. All I could think about was Raven, and that kiss. Nobody kisses another person when they just meet, that was common sense. No, this kiss was more. "I.. I think Raven may like me." I said silently to myself.

"You wanted to see me?" I said, walking into Cyborg's tech themed room. "Oh, hey Draco. I just wanted to give you this, along with another thing." He told me, handing a black square about the size of my hand into my hand. It only had one button on the large side, near the bottom. "It's an iPhone, man. 4S too." He told me. I pushed the button, and the screen flashed on, with the Titan's logo popping up. "You can change anything you want with it, just make sure that it's nothing that would slander our image as a team." He explained to me. "OK." I told him, finding another button on the side that turned off the screen. I knew that I would have to play with this for a while. "Come on, I've got another thing to show you." He told me, walking out of his room and down the hallway. He led me to this extra room, right next to Raven's room, then opened the door. I walked into it, immersed in darkness, then Cyborg turned on the light, to reveal an earth motif on the floor, a fire motif on the ceiling, and black on the walls. There was a futon in the corner, and a flat screen in the middle, facing the futon.

"Welcome to your room!" He yelled. I looked around, then said, "Thanks, Cyborg." "Don't mention it. Oh, and one thing before I leave." He said, then brought out a round device. It had the Titan's logo on the cover, and a small antennae. "There's your communicator. It can link you to all Titans around the planet. As of now, you are a Titan." He said, handing it to me. "Thanks, Cyborg." I said. He then left, allowing me to look around my room. I was amazed, then saw that there was a small bookshelf. I rushed out of my room and went over to Raven's room, knocking first. The door opened up a crack, enough for me to see half of her face. "Hey, Draco. What's up?" She said. "I need to show you something. Come with me." I told her.

"Wow. Very nice." Raven said as soon as I showed her my room. "Thanks. Raven, there's something I've got to ask." I told her. Before I could say anything, an alarm rang. Raven extended her bird around me, and we teleported to the main area of the tower. Robin was messing around on the computer, while Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire stood, waiting. "Robin! What's happening?" I asked. "Trouble." He said, "Cinderblock is attacking. Titans, GO!"

"Draco! Look out!" Robin yelled at me. I rolled out of the way fast enough to see Cinderblock crush the ground beneath where I stood. "Damn, dude. Take a chill pill." I yelled at the rock monster. I looked over and saw that Raven was about to cast a spell, but Cinderblock seemed ready to smash her in a heartbeat. "NO!" I yelled, then dashed over to above her, catching his fists in my hands, then breaking them off of him. I morphed them to be giant extensions of my own arms, then repeatedly smashed his face in. "Draco! Stop! You'll kill him!" Cyborg said as he pulled me off of Cinderblock. I calmed myself, noticing Cinderblock's partially caved in face. "Oh crap, sorry." I said, releasing the extensions on my arms, "Here, I can fix that." I then proceeded to walk over to his head, then using my powers of earth to repair his face. "Thank you, Titan." I heard from Cinderblock.

"I still can't believe Cinderblock talks!" Beast Boy said as soon as we got back to the tower. "I still can't believe that you reattached his arms." Robin said. "Well, if you had your arms ripped off of you, wouldn't you want someone to put them back on?" I told him. "Good point." He replied. "Also, because I was kind of the reason he lost his arms in the first place, kinda makes me have to be the only one that should." I explained. "Still, you wouldn't have ripped his arms off had I cast the spell before. Why did you rush to my aid?" Raven asked me. "I.. I'm going to my room." I said, summoning my dragon to take me there. "Why can't I tell her my feelings? Why can't I tell her... that I love her." I admitted in the confines of my room. I knew this, the moment I laid eyes on her.

That night, I was awoken by the sound of teleportation. "Whoa!" I said as soon as the portal let me out, smack dab on the floor. "Draco?" I heard. I looked to see that I had been sent to Raven's room, and Raven was covering the most of her body with her blankets. "Raven? What the hell am I doing here?" I asked her. "I don't know. I was having a nightmare, and..." She started off. "Ah, I get it. Your subconscious used your powers to bring someone here, and it happened to be me. Don't worry, I'll leave now." I told her, walking towards the door. "Wait! Draco..." Raven said, stopping me at the door. "Yes Raven, what is it?" I asked her. "Could you.. Could you, sleep with me tonight?" She asked me. "Uhh... sure." I told her, walking back to the bed and crawling under the covers.

Raven pulled me closer, as if I were a stuffed animal. I placed my arm around her, holding her close, and letting my arm drop to the ground, when I felt something that made me widen my eyes. "What is it?" Raven asked me. "OK, I can move the earth as well as I do because I can feel where everything is without seeing it all. I just saw something that I didn't want to, with that same thing." I explained to her. "What did you see?" She asked me. "Well, Robin and Starfire are in his room, and I think they are doing the Wango Tango." I told her. Her eyes grew, then said, "I think that we should just go to sleep now." "Agreed." I said, throwing my bandaged arm over her, the both of us passing out.


	3. Mod, and relationships

We woke up the next morning, cuddling. "Hey. How did you sleep?" I asked her. "Perfectly." She told me. "Raven, there's something I've gotta ask." I told her. "What is it?" She asked me. "I.. I'm getting the feeling that you like me. Is it true?" I told her. She paused, looking at me for a few seconds, then exhaled, saying, "Yes, Draco. I like-no-I love you." "Wow." I said, in shock. "And now you are just going to say that you don't like me that way, like everyb-" She started off before I cut her off with a kiss. "Raven, I love you too." I admitted. "Really?" She asked, looking like she wasn't believing what she was hearing. "Really." I told her. As soon as I said this, gas filled the room, knocking the both of us unconscious.

"Hold on my duckies, I'll teach you how to behave." I heard as I awoke. "Where the hell am I?" I asked, noticing I was in a chair, spectral energy around my torso, hands and feet in glass balls of water. "You are in my school, and I will not tolerate that kind of language." The strange British man in front of Robin said to me, hitting his cane on the ground, sending us down into the floor. When my tunnel ended, I ended up in a classroom, and by the looks of the books in the room, it was Spanish class.

The chalkboard morphed into the Britain's face, and said, "If you're going to use language, then it should be one most people don't understand. One of my hypno-screens should help." The image of his face shifted, directly morphing, into many kinds of shapes. I closed my eyes, but a hand grabbed my forehead, forcing my eyes open. I resisted, then remembered training from last night. After I hid in my room, I experimented with my phone, activating the web browser and going to a site that taught me to actually stop my heart beating, from Chinese monks. I focused on my center, then, after a few moments, mentally slowed my heart to barely beating. I stopped moving, not allowing him to see anything that indicates that I'm alive. "Oh, good God!" I heard the man say, unlatching me from my chair and dropping me down another tunnel, which brought me back to the main lobby.

I waited a few seconds, then, when Robin came in and examined my body, I sprang up, restarting my heart. "Woah!" Robin said, falling to the ground. "BACK FROM THE DEAD, ASSHOLES!" I yelled. "Draco! How the hell did you do that?" He asked me. "I looked at a website last night. I learned how to from a Chinese monk." I explained. "Ah. We need to get Mad Mod's cane." He said. "Two things. First, who the hell is Mad Mod? Second, why do we need the cane?" I asked him. "One, he's the guy who's keeping us here. Two, the cane controls everything here." He explained before we heard a scream.

As it turned out, that scream was Starfire, who was about to be crushed by a library stamp. I moved the stone tiles to keep the weight up, while Robin got her out of the chair. We escaped rather quickly, using my dragon to phase through walls. On the way we picked up Beast Boy in the Science lab. However, we got there too late, for he was afflicted into a hypnotic trance. We managed to get out of the lab before it bubbled over, literally, and ended up in the Lobby, once again. We tried everything, blowing a fire next to him, kicking him, even Starfire yelling into his ear. However, we just could not wake him up. That's when Robin heard someone coming.

I gathered a couple of earth swords, then prepared to attack whoever appeared behind the corner. Robin and I lept out, but saw Raven and Cyborg, also ready to attack. I ran up to Raven and scooped her up in a hug. I looked at Cyborg and Robin, and they had amazed looks on their faces. "What? You haven't seen two people hug before?" I asked them. They quickly looked back at each other and continued on their conversation. "OK. They've been dealt with. Now, are you okay?" I asked Raven. "Yeah. I'm fine. Mod just sent me to Gym." She said, showing off a jersey. "Oh, okay. Um, Raven, if we make it out of this, I would like to, uh, try and form a bond between us." I said to her, nervously. "Draco, if you want to go out with me, then just say that you want to go out with me." She said, understanding what I had meant. "Okay, uh, Raven, would you like to go out with me?" I asked her, still nervous. She then kissed me straight on the lips, and said, "Yes, Draco. I will go out with you."

It was easy to get out after that. Cyborg told us that to wake Beast Boy, we had to make him laugh. Not too soon after that, we had a fully functional Beast Boy again. Robin let Raven and I use our powers, and we tore the place apart. As it turned out, Mad Mod was just an old man using machines and holograms. We quickly captured him and returned to our own place. Robin called Raven and I into the commons, to tell us that we had to try to keep our new found relationship to a minimum and to make sure that we didn't just give help to only each other. We mainly said yes to him to get him to shut the hell up and leave us alone, to which I believe he got the hint. He let us go off to our rooms, where Raven and I continued to kiss each other passionately, until Raven said, "Wait, I can't." "Can't what? Kiss?" I asked her. "No, I can't go into my emotions. They control my powers. If I can't control one..." She started explaining, until I felt a pain in my skull, to which the both of us were wondering what the hell was going on. What actually happened, was that I saw myself, unable to control my powers during emotional outbursts, until I managed to sever the two. I then realized that I had gotten a crucial piece of my memories back.

"Raven, I just got some memories back. Some important ones. I'm going to try something on you, if that's okay." I explained to her. "I'm always okay with nearly anything you suggest." She said to me. I then held up my good hand and the bandaged one, then activated what I saw in the memory. I laid the glowing palms onto her forehead, then moved to her ears, then over to the back of her head, searching for the hotspot. I found it, near her brain stem, then, very carefully, I disabled the link to her emotions and her powers, instead hooking her powers into her basic functions. I removed my hands from her head, then said, "There. Now you are like me: You can use your emotions and your powers, and not have to worry about bottling one up." "Thank you, Draco. I've never been so... happy." She said, putting a smile on her face.

We woke up the next morning, cuddling again, however, I knew that this was all that it got to. "Good morning, sleepyhead." I told her. "Good morning to you too." She said in a cheerful tone. "Someone's happy." "Of course I'm happy, I can give into my emotions now." She said, placing her hands on my chest. I covered her hands with my bandaged one, saying, "Well, you're welcome." "What happened to your hand that made you bandage it?" Raven asked me. "It's an old burn, I use the bandage to remind me that my fire powers are dangerous." I explained. "Can I...see it?" She asked me. "Of course." I told her, undoing the bandage fully, to show the strange burn, twisting around my wrist. "That looked like it was painful." She said to me. "Yeah, it was painful." I said back to her, re-bandaging my hand again. She then took my bandaged hand, and placed the burn under her lips, kissing it, as a caring person would. "There, is that better?" She asked me, releasing my hand. "Yeah, a little bit. Thank you." I told her. "Welcome." She replied, kissing me on the lips again.


	4. Puppets

**A.N. Sorry about the really late update: I blame extreme procrastination and the most hectic life ever. Anyway, this chapter reveals a new Idea I came up with. Also, Italics are Raven, Underlined italics are Draco. Have fun!**

* * *

I awoke to see Raven, still sleeping peacefully, her head resting on my arm. I carefully slid my arm out from under her and replaced it with a small pillow. I teleported to my room, got dressed in a simple black shirt and camo cargo shorts, then teleported to the common room, to see that I was the only one there. I walked over to the fridge, feeling the cold tiles on my bare feet, then seeing eggs and shredded cheese in there. I then smiled, being able to remember my favorite dish. I pulled out a frying pan, put it on the stove, and turned the damn thing on. I cut off a slice of butter, then placed it into the pan. As it was melting, I pulled out six eggs, then cracked them in a separate bowl. I mixed the eggs into their mushy form with the beater, then poured the contents into the pan. I got out a fork, then started to stir the contents of the pan, after a while of stirring, adding the cheese into my creation. Around that time, everybody else, minus Raven, came into the commons.

They didn't see me, but they all thought that Raven and I must still have been sleeping, because they muted the TV and Starfire started reading. I would have been okay with it, however, they constantly tapped the controller keys and stomped their feet, whereas Starfire acted as if she was having a muscle spasm with her legs. I could barely take the nonstop tapping and pounding when I finally snapped. "WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled at them. They all looked at me, amazed at the fact that I was there and I said, "Just because you don't make a verbal sound doesn't mean that you're silent." I then placed my eggs into a baggie, placed it into one of my pockets, then teleported to the roof. I saw the sun, deep in the east, then preceded into the meditative form, then started to eat my breakfast, while floating off the ground.

* * *

"Draco? Are you okay?" I heard behind me, long after I finished eating. I turned around, still floating, when I saw my girl. "Yeah, I'm okay. I've just got to remember to wear shoes in the mornings." I told her. She also went into her meditative pose, then floated over to me, saying, "I think you should let them know of your thing you can do with Earth and the vibration thing." "Alright, I'll tell them." I said, wrapping my dragon around the two of us, moving us to the commons, where the only person we saw was Starfire. "Um, Starfire, where is Cyborg, Robin and Beast Boy?" I asked her. "They went to get the mail. Why, is there something that you need to tell them?" She asked me. "Yeah, all of you." I told her. About two seconds after I said this, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin came in with a box. "What the hell is in there?" I asked them. Cyborg opened the box, and we all peered into it.

"What the hell? Is this some kind of joke?" I asked when I pulled out a little marionette of myself. "I don't think so." Raven said, pulling out a marionette of herself. I put mine down, then checked every side of the box. "No sender, weird." I said, instantly suspicious. I looked at the others, noticing their content with their marionettes, excluding Raven of course, then looked at the detail in mine. They got the "D" on my shirt perfect, along with the length of the black bandage over my burned hand. I tried to look under the bandage, but it was painted on. I instead looked at the gun on it's arm, and even that was in full detail. Around that time, Starfire asked Raven if she could play with her puppet, to where my girl threw the thing into Star's hands, saying, "Knock yourself out." then walking away. I quickly set mine on fire, letting it burn on the linoleum, then went after Raven.

"Hey, wait up!" I told her, slowing down from my run towards her. She turned around and said, "Yeah? What's the matter Draco?" I stopped for a second, catching my breath, then said, "I was thinking, why don't we go to the movies? We can see whatever one you want." "Hmm. Alright, I do want to see that movie, _The Possession._ Why don't we go see that?" She suggested. "Horror movie. Nice. So, let's get ready." I stated. She nodded, then disappeared into her raven, and I went to my room with my dragon. I went through the shirts that I had, then got into a plain white one. I put on long black jeans, and put my boots on. I grabbed my black hoodie as well, just in case, and slid my phone into my pocket. I opened the door to my room and went over to Ravens, where she opened her's as I walked in front of it. She was in a dark blue hoodie, with an equally blue set of skinny jeans on, and her normal boots. I held my hand out, which she took, and teleported us to town.

* * *

I landed us in an alley, close enough to the theater. When we went to the ticket booth, however, the guy behind the glass posted a sign that said, "Sold Out." I sighed, then looked at Raven, and she had the same look on her face. We turned around, and saw another couple walking to the booth. We were about to turn away from the theater when I heard the sale's bell. I turned around and saw that the ticket booth was still selling tickets. I walked over to the guy, who posted the sign yet again, and said, "What the hell man! We were just here and you said there was no tickets, then you magically sell them to that couple? What is going on here?" He pointed to a sign in the back, which said, "NO METAHUMANS ALLOWED IN THEATERS." "What the hell is a Metahuman?" I said. "It's a human with special abilities, like Beast Boy. They won't let us in, period." Raven explained to me. I sighed, then turned around. I went back to the alley and was about to bust down a wall when I heard, "We can still have a good time. I know a few places that let people like us in." I smiled, then started walking back. I looked at the sky, and saw it starting to rain. I pushed her hood on, then zipped up my hoodie, putting my hood on as well.

The rain came down hard, and fast. I trusted Raven to teleport us to the place in question, where we ended up in an alleyway. She lead me down the stairs next to it, and we quickly got indoors. I looked at the scenery to see a large amount of goth, emo, and generally dark decorations. "Sweet." I said. She led me to a table, and we sat down. A girl with more piercings that I could fathom came over and said, "Terrible day, Raven. What do you request?" in a sour tone. "Just some tea for the both of us." Raven said, and the strange girl was off. I looked at her, then she said, "I come here often. Normally they aren't that nice." I nodded, then saw some people on the stage behind me. I turned my head to hear them, and heard them singing a slightly upbeat tune. I looked back to Raven, who said, "Some Hipster- wannabes were suing us because we didn't have what they wanted. Now we have an unnecessary karaoke machine on our poetry stage." I had a thought, then said, "Raven, how good is your singing voice?" She looked at me, amazed, then said, "No. I don't want to sing in front of these people!" I chuckled, then said, "Come on, for me. We could duet." "No. I..I can't sing." She said, her cheeks turning red. "Oh, your lips say 'No', but your body says 'Yes.'" I said, holding her cheek in my hand. She tried fidgiting out of my hand, but eventually said, "Fine... but you OWE me."

* * *

Raven and I were backstage, just about to go on, when she started to get nervous. "I don't think I can do this." She said. I put my hand on her shoulder, then said, "We'll be fine. I picked a duet. Just breathe, and walk out on stage." She nodded, then walked off onto the stage. I created the giant Earth ball I would be in for a while, lit certain places on fire, floated it with my empath powers, and floated onto the stage. As soon as I got onto the stage, I heard the opening notes for the song, and so Raven started to sing.

"_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?__  
__Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb__  
__Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold__  
__U__ntil you find it there and lead it back home__"_

As soon as she finished the opening lines, I disassembled the giant ball, grabbing the mic from my hoodie pocket, and started my lines of the duet.

"_Wake me up__  
__Wake me up inside__  
__I can't wake up__  
__Wake me up inside__  
__Save me__  
C__all my name and save me from the dark__  
__Wake me up__  
__bid my blood to run__  
__I can't wake up__  
__before I come undone__  
__Save me__  
S__ave me from the nothing I've become_

N

_Now that I know what I'm without__  
Y__ou can't just leave me__  
B__reathe into me and make me real__  
B__ring me to life_

_Wake me up__  
__Wake me up inside__  
__I can't wake up__  
__Wake me up inside__  
__Save me__  
C__all my name and save me from the dark__  
__Wake me up__  
B__id my blood to run__  
__I can't wake up__  
B__efore I come undone__  
__Save me__  
S__ave me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life__  
__I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside__  
__Bring me to life_

F

_Frozen inside without your touch__  
__Without your love, darling__  
O__nly you are the life among the dead_

_A__ll this time I can't believe I couldn't see__  
K__ept in the dark but you were there in front of me__  
__I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems__  
G__ot to open my eyes to everything__  
__Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul__  
D__on't let me die here__  
T__here must be something more__  
B__ring me to life_

_Wake me up__  
__Wake me up inside__  
__I can't wake up__  
__Wake me up inside__  
__Save me__  
C__all my name and save me from the dark__  
__Wake me up__  
B__id my__ blood to run__  
__I can't wake up__  
B__efore I come undone__  
__Save me__  
S__ave me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life__  
__I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside__  
__Bring me to life"_

Once we were done with the song, we literally left the entire audience speechless. No one in the entire area said a word, so Raven and I left, disappearing back to Titan's Tower. As soon as we got back, we saw how late it was, and how the entire Tower was practically asleep, except for Beast Boy, who was busy playing video games when we came in. Raven and I sent him directly to his room, myself making sure that his game saved so that he wouldn't bitch. After this, Raven and I went into my room, planning on sleeping in the same room again just out of sheer laziness. I extended the futon into an actual bed, and we climbed in, after I put on some camo sleep pants and a black T-shirt. Raven reappeared in my room after getting her own outfit on, a unitard and hood similar to her own one. We kicked off our shoes, crawled under the covers, and started sleeping.

* * *

After a while, I felt something strange that woke me. I shook Raven awake, so we got up and prepped fast. We silently left my room, creeping around the hall when we ran into Starfire. "Something is amiss dear friends. I have looked in Beast Boy's room, and Cyborg and Robin. None of them were in there. I fear something may have happened!" She started saying before Raven and I shushed her. We peeked around the corner, to see all three of our missing friends, standing perfectly in a row. "OH MOST JOYOUS OF DAYS!" Starfire exclaimed rather loudly, causing me to see that each of our friends had light blue, soulless eyes. I pulled Starfire back with my empath abilities, then said, "They aren't our friends."

I made an earth broadsword from the wall, holding it in front of myself, prepared to swipe all of them if I need them. They moved faster than I thought they would ever, and quickly challenged each of us. I focused on taking out Cyborg, while Starfire played keep-away with Robin and Raven held Beast Boy back. We held our own for about a good five minutes before we were all aprehended by our attacker, which were holding our arms to our torsos. They turned us to the direction they were looking at, to see a large Marionette, which was holding a strange device with lights coming from it. "You, boy. You burned your puppet. You shall feel my fury, alongside the other two Titans." It said. Raven and Starfire were brought up beside me, and I saw our marionettes beside the big one, the one that was charred obviously being mine. He raised his strange device, aiming it at us. Raven started saying her normal incantation, however was forcefully stopped at "Metrion." I furrowed my eyebrows, starting to feel my Soul being forcefully ripped from my body. With the last of my strength, I tried something new.

"**Azarath Metrion Zintho!**" I yelled, using my powers to amplify the "O" in Zintho, forcefully creating a massive shockwave to move from my throat, and creating a slight wailing sound. I got out enough for the shockwave to knock the device out of his hand, just as I passed out. When I opened my eyes, we ran into a special escape hatch under the floor, where these Zombified versions of our friends wouldn't be able to find us. We went for about fifty yards, before we got to an area we could slightly stretch. "Starfire, can you light up a Star Bolt?" Raven asked. There was no palms lighting up, and then we heard, "I cannot!" I tried lighting up a small flame, but no fire would come. I searched on the floor to find a small lamp. "Guys, I found something that can help." I told them, turning on the device. I looked at Starfire and myself, then we all stared at each other, before screaming at each other.

* * *

**EDIT: Take a look at a version of Draco that deviantART's sulfurbunny did for me! Go to xellan15's page, then hit his latest fave!**


	5. Switched

"Okay, What the hell?" I asked Starfire and the person within my body.

"I don't know." Said Raven, who was in Starfire's body. I looked over to my body, which obviously contained Starfire, and saw her fidgeting.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" I asked, feeling Ravens various studs on her outfit.

"Well, there's something wrong with the pants of this new body." She said. My eyes widened, and I immediately said, "IGNORE IT!"

"Both of you, shut it! Now, we need to figure out where the hell are we and why do we have each other's bodies, got it?" Raven said. I nodded, and we started to shuffle out of the tunnel, using Raven's empath abilities to carry the light that we were using. After a while, we managed to find an exit, and got out of the tunnel, unfortunately through a manhole. "Well, at least we know where we are now." I said.

"Friend Draco, would you mind I ask why your hand is causing me this much pain?" Starfire asked, rubbing my bandaged hand.

"Sorry, it's an old scar from a burn. I keep the bandage on to remind me of my fire's uncontrolability." I explained to her, tightening the bandage on my hand.

"Okay. I understand these pains that you feel." She said. I nodded, then started floating off the ground, looking for any place that might conceal us. After a minute of searching, I found what seemed to be a concealed alleyway.

"Over here!" I said to them, enticing them to follow. However, I noticed a second too late to see a rat nearby with glowing, blue eyes. "Shit! Run!" I yelled to Star and Raven, who could tell of my trouble. I sent some boxes down to try and distract him, and quickly fled down further into the alleyway, where we got stopped by Robin. I noticed another gap in between the walls, so I picked up Raven and Starfire and brought them into the alley, until we hit the stone wall.

"Fuck!" Raven cursed, regretting our decision, as the only other route had been occupied by Robin and Beast Boy. I lifted Raven and Starfire away from them, just as Cyborg busted through the wall that we were just at.

"Raven, we could use a Starbolt right about now!" I yelled down to her.

"Yeah, uh, Star, how do I do that?" Raven asked Starfire, who I was barely able to hold up.

"Righteous fury!" Star said, pumping her arms. Raven looked up at me with Star's eyes half closed, as if to express disdain.

"Alright, I'm out of here." I said, pulling them along with me.

"Wait, Friend Draco, why don't you let me try to use your powers?" Star asked me.

"My fire comes from my core, which is with my soul. My earth ability resonates with vibrations under the earth, which would knock you unconscious before you even got to start moving a pebble. My empath powers comes from my mind, and my soul." I explained to the both of them, starting to slow down due to the increased weight that they had. After a while, I fell down in another alleyway, this one being surrounded by Garbage. I noticed that there was only one opening into this small section, so I started piling on the garbage. Raven saw what I was doing, and I could tell that she knew what I had in mind, and aided me in packing the garbage onto the entrance.

"Friends, why are we covered in this smelly, sticky substance?" Starfire asked us. Raven shushed her, and we both continued to make the barricade. After a while, I instructed the others to hide quickly, and after a second, a green rat with glowing eyes walked near us. "Beast-" Starfire said before Raven stuck her hand over Star's mouth. After a few minutes, Beast Boy left, and I could sense Robin and Cyborg's bodies leaving as well. After this, I signaled to Raven to let Starfire go, upon which Raven immediately went to her hair, and asked Starfire, "Do you really need this much hair?"

"Guys, Arguing will get us nowhere. Let's face it. Without our normal bodies, we're powerless, save for me. We'd better learn to get along now or else we're all screwed.." I told them.

"You're right, but I think I know how to get our bodies back. Remember that control thing?" Raven said.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked her.

"If we got our hands on it, then maybe we could fix everything. We could switch back into our bodies, and we can make our Zombie friends go back to normal." Raven explained.

"That is a good plan, Friend Raven, but we are still in a jar of cucumbers. We are in each other's bodies, and we don't know how to use each other's strengths." Starfire said.

"Star, the phrase is 'In a Pickle', but I get what you're going at. We need to learn more of our origins and our abilities before we actually use our powers." I said.

"Alright. I'll go first. I was born in a place called Azarath..." Raven started off.

* * *

We figured out where the Puppet King was hiding out, and managed to get to the roof with the use of Starfire's body's flight. Raven explained that the Joy she used, which Starfire reported was required for even simple flight, was "You not talking." We walked over to the main hatch on the roof, and I nodded to Starfire. She raised my hand, and tried to cause the dirt that I had brought with us to move. After a quick try, she put my hand to my forehead. "I told you." I said, busting the hatch with Raven's powers. We quickly descended into the building, where we saw the Puppet King next to a large pyre, with an eerie, green flame coming off of it. "Hellfire..." I said, instantly recognizing this dangerous fire. He then brought out the Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg puppets, and held them over the fire.

"NO!" Starfire yelled, extending a massive block of earth down below us, smashing them out of the Puppet King's hand, but unfortunately, into the fire. I saved them before they were affected, though, containing them in Raven's dark energy.

"Slaves, get them!" The Puppet King said to the bodies of our friends.

"Raven, get Robin. Star, you get BB. I'm going after the controller." I ordered. They jumped down, and I floated down to the ground. As soon as I was on the ground, I dodged a massive blast from Cyborg's Sonic Cannon. "Nice shot, but I'm too fast." I said, running behind the giant and kicking him in the back of the knees, causing him to fall down onto his face. I then turned to the Puppet King, and tackled him. His remote flew out of his hand, and hit the wall.

"My control!" He said. I felt something bursting out of my body, and blacked out. When I came to, I was fighting Beast Boy.

"WOAH!" I said, quickly dodging his lunge with my free hand. I looked at the right hand to see my bandage on it once again. "Alright, I'm back, and in full commission!" I shouted, creating an earth shield, which blocked Beast Boy's next attack. I threw a punch at him, and jumped back down. I put my fist onto the ground, the earth forming a massive glove over it, and looked for the Puppet King, who had taken the moment that I had switched bodies with Starfire to grab the other puppets, and was about to drop them in. I extended the earth that covered my hand, and quickly grabbed my friends and brought them back. "It's good to see you guys again." I told them.

"Draco?" Robin asked.

"Do you see another Earth Shaker around here?" I countered, throwing up a massive earth wall to keep Cyborg's body occupied. I tethered the puppets to my belt, and charged up two fireballs in my hands. As soon as the Zombie Cyborg stuck his head through the wall, I released the power into his face, blasting him across the room. I then walked over to the Puppet King, and picked him up with my burned hand, and thrust him to the side, away from the pyre. I looked at the control in his hand, and grabbed it.

"NO!" He yelled, as I moved my earth glove over to above the fire from Hell, and dropped the device into it. I watched as it slowly burned, which in turn, released Cyborg, Robin and BB from their puppets, and Raven and Starfire from each other's bodies.

"I am me! And you are you!" Starfire said to Raven as soon as she got back into her body.

"And We're us!" Cyborg said.

"Thanks guys." Robin said.

"Yeah. And, thanks for saving my game." Beast Boy said. I immediately smacked my face with the earth glove, which caused it to crack and break off of my hand.

"No... Without my control, I'm nothing more than a..." The Puppet King said, before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and became nothing more than a simple puppet in my hand. I looked at the others, who all nodded to me, which I took as a yes. I focused my control to pick up a ball of Hellfire, and lit the Puppet King with it.

* * *

After getting back to the Tower, the rest of the Titans, minus Starfire, asked me to burn the rest of the puppets. After letting them burn on the ground beside the tower, I walked back in, and decided to explain to the rest of my team what my powers required. "Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, I ask that you guys hear me out. I can only cause the earth to move as well as I do because I can feel what is in the earth, and feel the surroundings. If I were blindfolded, I could easily overpower anyone simply by sensing the vibrations that the person makes using my bare feet. That's why I blew my fuse yesterday. You guys were overloading my senses." I explained.

"Wow. Well, that explains a lot." Robin said to me.

"Yeah. Sorry man, we promise not to intentionally try to overload your senses." Cyborg said to me.

"Yeah, the same goes to me. Anyway, being a puppet really wore me out. I'm going to bed." Beast Boy said, walking away. I knew he was lying, due to listening to his heartbeat increase when he said it. I could see him turn to throw a punch, which I quickly caught and used to put him down on the ground.

"Additional note: Don't lie to me. I can hear your heartbeat increasing, so I know when anyone is lying." I said, releasing him from the hold.

"Okay. I really am going to bed now." Beast Boy said, walking out of the commons. I laughed for a second, and hit the ground with the heel of my boot, thrusting a large stone wall in front of his doorway. "Oh Come ON!" I heard him exclaim, which made me laugh again. Robin and Cyborg left the commons afterwards, which left me alone with Starfire and Raven. I walked over to them, and congratulated them on the rescue mission.

"Thank you, Friend Draco. I must say, your earth abilities were a bit hard to use." Starfire said.

"Yeah, and it was strange to feel Star's hearts all beating at once." Raven added.

"Yeah. Well, I'm going back to my room. I'll see you guys when the sun's up." I told them, surrounding myself in my massive Dragon, which sent me back to my room. I walked over to the door, locking it, and walked over to the closet, which had been full when I arrived here. I picked out a black shirt and sweatpants from it, put them on, and hopped back onto my futon, instantly falling into the cool custom of sleep.

* * *

I was asleep when I heard the familiar sounds of someone teleporting, so I looked around the area to see that I was back in Raven's room again. I stood up and walked over to the bed to see Raven, sound asleep with a smile on her face. "It must have been a happy dream that made her bring me here." I said softly to myself. I moved the covers and slid in beside her, wrapping her in a hug, which she subconsciously returned. I then fell asleep instantly in the very soft bed.


End file.
